Strike of Monstrous Entities
The Strike of Monstrous Entities booster pack is the first set that mixes both regular Lords cards with the Triumphant lords cards. The set introduces us to the Uglovinik, Cursed Ship, Dark Beast, Temiraki, Shovu Dragon, Stronfar Militia Force and Shatei subtypes and introduces new cards for Nightmare, Ice, Mech-warriors, Kaiza, Fall-star Knights and League of Heroes. It also introduces us to the Triumphant subtypes: Twist-top City and Life Gate. Selection of Uglovinik Artifacts The Set includes: *SOME-BP-002 Dark Beast Bursorax *Holo Rare* *SOME-BP-003 Destroyer mk-3 *SOME-BP-004 Destroyer mk-4 *SOME-BP-005 Destroyer mk-5 *SOME-BP-006 The Valkyrie *SOME-BP-007 Dark Tyrid *SOME-BP-008 Shatei Hope *SOME-BP-009 Shatei Knight *SOME-BP-010 Shatei Gunner *SOME-BP-011 Shatei Defender *SOME-BP-012 Stronfar Stunt Man *SOME-BP-014 Stronfar Exploder *SOME-BP-015 Dark Wolf *SOME-BP-016 Dark Dog *SOME-BP-017 Tygurseris *SOME-BP-018 Dark Rat *SOME-BP-019 Beasts of Dark Fire *SOME-BP-020 Dark Ax *SOME-BP-021 Icarus Dragon *SOME-BP-022 Incarnate Dragon *SOME-BP-023 Stronfar Militant Force Arsenal *SOME-BP-024 Cursed Phoenix Dragon *Rare* *SOME-BP-025 Dark Stone Dragon *Rare* *SOME-BP-026 Dragon's, UNITE! *SOME-BP-027 Talons of Ether Fire *SOME-BP-028 Carnage Wyvern *Rare* *SOME-BP-029 Red Dark Dragon *SOME-BP-030 Gold Birs Dragon *Holo Rare* *SOME-BP-031 Stronfar Militant Force Cannoneer *SOME-BP-032 Fallen Atirashi Artifact *SOME-BP-033 Level 1 Doll - Fathruska *SOME-BP-034 Skirmisher *SOME-BP-035 Buckasta Buccaneer *SOME-BP-036 Cursed Anchor *SOME-BP-037 Man The Helm *SOME-BP-038 Ride The Wave *SOME-BP-039 Ye Olde yte Rei *SOME-BP-040 Captain Blue Child *rare* *SOME-BP-041 Zakibatsu Matrushka Creation Art *Rare* *SOME-BP-042 Kaizan Sniper *SOME-BP-043 Mad Kaiza Gunner *SOME-BP-044 Kaizan Top Bow *SOME-BP-045 Kaiza Bot *Rare* *SOME-BP-046 Rampaging Terax *SOME-BP-047 Tantrum T-rex *SOME-BP-048 Peaceful Diplo *SOME-BP-049 Gathering *SOME-BP-050 Little Dino Warrior *Rare* *SOME-BP-051 Level 3 Doll - Sakumatso *SOME-BP-052 Mamo Manatee *SOME-BP-053 Swing From The Mast *SOME-BP-054 Skeleton Warrior *SOME-BP-055 Kraken *SOME-BP-056 Musket Firing Squad *SOME-BP-057 Cursed Musket Brigade *SOME-BP-058 Tyranting Tyromite *SOME-BP-059 Smashing Sepholopod *SOME-BP-060 Frost Beast *Rare* *SOME-BP-062 Stronfar Militant Force Knight *SOME-BP-063 Level 6 Doll - Vienitski *SOME-BP-064 Shatei Warrior *SOME-BP-065 Shatei Bombardier *SOME-BP-071 Level 7 Doll - Uveiskmo *SOME-BP-072 Nightmare Cage *SOME-BP-073 Nightmare Call *SOME-BP-074 A World In Darkness *Holo Rare* *SOME-BP-075 Nightmare Envoy *Rare* *SOME-BP-076 Level 2 Doll - Ukovis *SOME-BP-077 Level 4 Doll - Avakoski *SOME-BP-078 Level 6 Doll - Sakuravoff *SOME-BP-079 Kagmar The Lavae *Holo Rare* *SOME-BP-080 *SOME-BP-081 Dark Beast Horax *Rare* *SOME-BP-082 Level Up! *SOME-BP-083 CRACK *SOME-BP-084 Level 3 Doll - Avasamaraskinov *SOME-BP-089 Level 2 Doll - Meiko *SOME-BP-090 Mother Matruskha *Rare* *SOME-BP-091 Level 3 Doll - Zekibuku *SOME-BP-110 Kavakar the Twin Flames *Rare* *SOME-BP-123 Matruskha Re-setter *SOME-BP-124 Henchman *Rare* *SOME-BP-125 Karevous *Rare* *SOME-BP-126 Twist-top Grifter *SOME-BP-127 Level 7 Doll - Davioski *SOME-BP-128 Twist-top Mark *SOME-BP-129 Twist-top Sqarrista *SOME-BP-130 Twist-top General *Rare* *SOME-BP-131 Twist-top Knight *Holo Rare* *SOME-BP-132 Serine The Serene *Rare* *SOME-BP-133 Gangbuster *SOME-BP-134 Vermillion Curse *Rare* *SOME-BP-135 Dynamo Red *SOME-BP-136 Ganvar The Heavy Weaponeer *Rare* *SOME-BP-137 Doll Creator *Rare* *SOME-BP-138 *SOME-BP-139 Level 4 Doll - Vidimiskri *SOME-BP-147 Doll Mirror *Rare* *SOME-BP-149 Level 5 Doll - Ivan *Rare* *SOME-BP-157 Golden Matryuskha Set *Holo Rare* *SOME-BP-158 Rosia The Huntress *Rare* *SOME-BP-159 Dimension Warrior *SOME-BP-160 Gig *Holo Rare* *SOME-BP-161 The Summoning of the Light and Dark *SOME-BP-162 Fane *Rare* *SOME-BP-163 Silver Psychic *Rare* *SOME-BP-164 Tagan Amun *Rare* *SOME-BP-165 The Commander *Parallel Rare* *SOME-BP-166 Kvaki Bug *SOME-BP-167 Green Spider *SOME-BP-168 Ballistics *SOME-BP-169 Life Gate *Parallel Rare* *SOME-BP-171 Majick Speil *SOME-BP-199 The Collector *Rare* *SOME-BP-200 Level 1 Doll - Uvo *Rare*